Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by BloodyTink
Summary: "When you're dreaming with a broken heart. The waking up is the hardest part." Grumpy/Nova pairing


Title: Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**_Author's Note: The other day I was listening to this song and I thought it described Grumpy/Leroy & Nova/Astrid relationship perfectly. I hope they get their happy ending. I don't own the song by John Mayer or the characters from Once Upon a Time._**

Grumpy raised his pick ax above his head and brought it down on the rock in front of him. Then he did it again and again. He kept swinging until the big hunk of rock was reduced to little pebbles. He knew that his dwarf brothers were staring at him with concern, but he didn't care. He just wanted to work. Because that's what dwarfs do. They work all day and they don't fall in love.

He couldn't help but let out bitter laugh.

Love. What a cruel sick joke. He wondered what Nova would think if she saw him now.

Nova. Wonderful, Nova.

The very thought of her made the pain in his heart hurt even more.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The waking up is the hardest part**

**You roll outta bed and down on your knees**

**And for the moment you can hardly breathe**

**Wondering was she really here?**

**Is she standing in my room?**

**No, she's not, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

The first time he saw her was literally in a dream just before he hatched. She was like an angel. Bossy brushed it off as just a silly dream and explained that dwarfs aren't capable of falling in love.

When he actually met her for the first time, he couldn't believe it! She _was_ real and she was even more beautiful than he imaged. Nova was there to pick up the yearly fairy dust. She almost lost it but he managed to save the bag in the nick of time before it ended up in the grinder. She started to get down on herself. She wanted to be a fairy godmother more than anything but she thought she was too clumsy for the job. He didn't like seeing her sad. There's nothing wrong with being a little clumsy. He actually thought it was adorable. He could tell she would make a great fairy godmother because she had a good heart. She smiled at him and thanked him. When she told him he was her hero, he felt his heart skip a beat.

He loved the way she made him feel, like he could do anything, _be_ anything.

That night in the tavern he remembered having that conversation with the woman in the blue dress about love. When he asked her what it was like, she told him that it was the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. That love was hope and fills our dreams. She told him that he needed to be with the person that he loved, and he did just that.

When he went to meet Nova on Firefly Hill, the fireflies were so amazing but not as amazing as her. They started talking about how neither of them has ever really seen the world so he came up with the idea of them getting a boat and exploring it together. When she kissed him, he swore he saw fireworks.

The next night, when he was on his way to meet her, he was stopped by Bossy and the Blue Fairy. They told him what he was feeling wasn't real, that it was nothing more than a dream. He refused to believe them. What he felt for Nova _was_ real, he loved her! He loved Nova with all his heart! The Blue Fairy told him that Nova would lose her powers, if they were together and that she would be unhappy. Grumpy knew how much Nova wanted to be a fairy godmother and as much as he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to stand in the way of her dream.

Letting her go was the hardest thing he ever had to do. As he left her in tears, she didn't realize that two hearts got broken that night.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The giving up is the hardest part**

**She takes you in with your crying eyes**

**Then all at once you have to say good bye**

**Wondering could you stay my love?**

**Will you wake up by my side?**

**No she can't, cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

After that everything changed. He was no long Dreamy. He was now Grumpy and all he did was work. He no longer believed in any of that nonsense like, dreams or love. He did what Dwarfs did best: work. Bossy walked pass him looking at him with sadness and guilt.

Isn't this what he wanted? He forced Grumpy to give up the woman he loved, what more did he want?

Sometimes at night, he would dare to dream about what his life with Nova would be like if they did runaway together. They would be sailing around the world, exploring new and wonderful places. They would be having one adventure after another. In his dreams, they're together and they're happy. But when he wakes up, he's all alone.**  
**

Grumpy wondered what Nova was doing right now.

Did she become a fairy godmother like she wanted? Was she thinking about him?

Because he always thought about her.

**Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands**

**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?**

**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?**

**Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?**

**Would you get them if I did?**

**No you won't, cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

Nova sat on her cloud looking down at the world below. She watched as everyone went about their day, but her thoughts would wander to a certain dwarf that she held very dearly to her heart.

Dreamy. Sweet, handsome, Dreamy.

But these days he was going by Grumpy. She didn't care what he went by. He would always be Dreamy to her.

She remembered the day they met. It was her first year collecting fairy dust on her own, without the Blue Fairy's help. She was so nervous doing it by herself but if she wanted to be fairy godmother she had to start at the bottom. Dreamy was there when she was having trouble turning off the fairy dust dispenser. As they started talking she got distracted and accidentally placed the fairy dust on the conveyor belt that lead to the grinder, but once again Dreamy was there to save the day.

When Nova told him she wanted to be a fairy godmother, she expected him to tell her how ridiculous she sounded. Most of the fairies, especially the Blue Fairy, would laugh at her, telling her she was nothing more than a dreamer.

Except him.

He said, _"I believe you can do anything you want, as long as you can dream it." _

It was the first time that anyone ever believed in her.

When she invited Dreamy to join her to watch the fireflies, she remembered how beautiful the fireflies were that night. She's seen them before but it was the first time she had anyone to share the experience with. They started talking about exploring the world together, just the two of them. It was so strange, she just met him and yet she couldn't image her life without him.

The next night she managed to get a boat and all the supplies they needed for their trip. She was so excited! But then her world began to crumple all around her, when he told her that they couldn't be together. How could he say such things? Didn't he love her?

When he left her on the hill that night, it was like someone stabbed her in the heart with a knife. It wasn't until later that she learned that the Blue Fairy was the one who convinced Dreamy that they shouldn't be together. How could she! The Blue Fairy tried to justify what she did by telling her that she was looking out for her and that if she wanted to be a fairy godmother she had to be fully committed without any distractions.

Now here she was, waiting to begin her fairy godmother training when all she could think about was him. What's the point of achieving her dream when she didn't have the man she love to share it with?

"Nova" a voice called out to her.

She looked up to see the Blue Fairy flying in her direction.

"Are you ready for your training" she asked her.

Nova nodded with a sad smile.

"Then let's begin" the Blue Fairy.

As Nova followed her mentor, she casted one last look down at the world below her.

She couldn't help but wonder what Dreamy was doing right now. She hoped that he thought about her a least once in a while, because she always thought about him.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The waking up is the hardest part**

THE END


End file.
